Forge of Civilizations Wikia
Welcome to the Forge of Civilizations Wikia A Wikia for Angst's NES. “Didn’t you just make a NES and end it? Why should we join this one?” I followed NK’s prompt and began a NES with the intention to provide for the community, but apparently there was no demand for a fantasy NES - I only got four (later five) players, one of which never engaged beyond the first submission, weeks late orders, practically no enthusiasm. So because of this, I became less invested myself, and eventually ended it. Nobody has mourned the ending of the NES; it was simply not what any of you wanted. Additionally, the only reason I did a fantasy NES to begin with was because I assumed I did not grasp history well enough for people to enjoy, but I was outright told by several that it didn’t matter much. And from the looks of the forums, people want more realistic NESes than the numerous fantasy buds. So I’m going to try this thing out to provide for the community and hopefully get some enjoyment out of it all. Concept and initial play The NES is a “developed start” non-Earth NES in an unknown world. This means that the world is given a quite detailed and developed initial state with an assortment of initial polities, base cultural structures, phonemic approximations of languages, trade routes, resources, faiths, etc. Basically we begin with a non-Earth developed world. Probably the equivalent of 1000 BC. Upon joining, players are welcome to be creative within the developed framework as long as they accommodate the base cultural and political structures of their respective locations. I hope to make the initial situation interesting enough for people to invest in while providing a framework that doesn’t fuck the world over with way too much chaff as fresh starts usually do. This is why I went with a developed world. Kinda because I wanted realism and kinda because I want some sort of structural coherence. I plan to do several threads for this NES and host it both on CFC and The Frontier. If you join either thread, you are expected to somehow be able to interact with the other. If you don’t have access to both forums, the #nes chatroom is perhaps a solution. The thread structure is done so that the first thread of the NES is called “AngNES: The Pohmyran Bay”, as that is the initial area of our exploits. If you guys make it outside the bay at some point, or something else overwhelmingly major happens, I will do a number of NESing awards to the players and then make a second thread. So the initial setting is like this The NES naturally begins in the area called the Pohmyran Bay, with several city states scattered along the bay’s rich coasts as well as its islands. Several polities will be designed by me - eg Hmanar, Rukhmun, Skoracladth, Meihmar - while several of the polities and a few cultures will be designed by you. The bay is currently in a huge crisis (basically three cumulative disasters: a salt crisis, a famine and a grim epidemic) with its major powers (the polities I design) struggling to get by. This allows for polities that have previously been minor (the polities you design based on the major cultures) to shake up the balance of power, while migrant nations (the polities you design that are, well, migrant and therefore not part of the cultures I design) are slowly creeping into the Bay. The initial major powers I have designed are the strongest and most influential, the custom minor powers are less potent, while the migrants face the most uphill battle initially. Just a fair warning. Also, as thomas_berubeg asked me: NPC nations will have both potency and agency. They will not act as power-gamers however. They will act in character as much as I can muster. What rules are you going to use? These rules. Which is fundamentally a modified version of this: http://forums.civfanatics.com/showthread.php?t=240367 The old CFC NES ruleset has some issues, but it's also very very easy to mod, so that's what I'm sticking with. I'll try to take stuff like culture seriously - I used to do some form of cultural studies in musicology anyways. Where to start? As we begin in the Pohmyran Bay, that's a good place to start reading. It's actually meant as an introductionary article anyways, it was the first article I wrote and it contains links to a lot of stuff. You can also read the ruleset. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse